


under the summer sun

by parkjinchu



Series: kim, yoon, and moon [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: bin takes myungjun and sanha to finally meet his parents, in their little beach town. myungjun and sanha adapt to life with grandparents, and bin reminds myungjun just how much he loves him





	under the summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK!! I HAD SUCH A STRESSFUL TERM AT SCHOOL BUT IM BACK! I SPENT ALL DAY WRITING BC I MISSED IT SO MUCH!!! AND HERE I AM!  
> I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I CANT WAIT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK ONCE AGAIN!

Myungjun waits outside the apartment building, sat on the brick-lining of the garden. His skin is warm, tingling and prickling under the sun. He can feel a little sweat beading along his hairline; Summer had finally arrived, in all its dazzling glory.

Sanha had shown his immense excitement for the summer holidays, counting down the weeks and days until the last day of school. That morning, he had stuffed everything he needed into his bag and raced down the stairs, eager for the day to begin and have its end. Finally, he had earnt his freedom, and Myungjun was excited, too.

The summer holidays meant that not only Sanha was free, but so was Bin. It meant that for the first time in a long time, they could finally reconnect. Spend time together as a _family_. Myungjun looked forward to sleeping in until midday, Bin’s lazy, warm body pressed against his, Sanha’s tiny, cold feet patting on his shins. He has waited for mornings with eggs and bacon, the warm sun seeping into the kitchen curtains, making the whole house smell like summer.

This summer, Bin has promised them a trip to the beach. Sanha and Myungjun hadn’t been in years – in fact, since Sanha was only a toddler, and still in swimming-nappies. Myungjun yearns to smell the hot grass – the frilled edges of the shore as it melts back into the land – to taste the salt on his tongue, to feel the heat of the sun on his skin dissolve as he steps into the ocean waves.

Bin’s parents lived quite near the beach – apparently only a short walk away – in a small town that grazed the suburban lining of the city. Myungjun had yet to meet them, the three of them having been so busy, and Bin felt the need for a short trip down to see his parents.

_“How do you feel about going to meet my parents?” Bin asked over coffee one morning, his tired eyes behind glasses suddenly disappearing, his lenses fogged up as the steam rises into his face. He takes a quick sip, running a hand through his bedhead. It was a slow morning. “We’ve known each other almost two years and you still haven’t met them.”_

_Myungjun chews on the inside of his lip. “We’ve been so busy,” he excuses, taking a sip of his coffee. It’s bitter, and he dumps another spoonful of sugar in it. “We just don’t have the time.”_

_“You’re nervous,” Bin acknowledges, taking his glasses off. He squints awkwardly at Myungjun, trying to decipher his expression through the blur of his vision. “I’ve known that since I first brought it up,” he says._

_“I’m… I’m not_ nervous _,” Myungjun mumbles. Bin raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I am. I just… I don’t know… What am I even supposed to do?” He didn’t have parents. He never had a permanent father figure – how was he supposed to communicate with Bin’s father? His mother had passed away around seven years ago, too. Myungjun had long forgotten what it was like to have parental figures in his life._

_Bin smiles softly, “Be yourself! If they like you even half as much as I do, they won’t want us to go home,” he says, quietly, patting Myungjun’s head._

_“Do we bring anything?”_

_“Only ourselves.”_

_“What will we do?”_

_“Well,” Bin has a gentle smile tugging on the corners of his lips. His eyes turn up, as if searching for ideas and collecting them. “They live near the beach, so we can go swimming. I can take you on a date, in my hometown. Sanha can meet his grandparents…”_

_“Grandparents…?” Myungjun asks. Sanha had none._

_A shrug, “I mean, technically,” he grins, cattish features blossoming on his face._

_“Are they okay with that?”_

_“They’re more than okay with that!”_

Despite Bin’s reassurances, Myungjun still felt his stomach coil with nerves as the holidays drew nearer. They were to spend a week at the Moon household, and during that time Sanha would get to know his ‘grandparents’, Myungjun would get to know them, too, and they would meet Bin’s sister, too.

Nervous, but excited, he had expressed to Bin. _Nervous, but excited_.

Voices echo out from the parking lot, and Myungjun’s head lifts. From the entryway, Bin and Sanha walk out, hand-in-hand, Sanha’s backpack bobbing on his back. Bin waves as their gazes meet, and Sanha follows shortly thereafter, letting go of Bin’s hand and racing over to his older brother.

Myungjun opens his arms for the little boy, who jumps into his chest, wrapping his legs around his brother’s waist. “MJ! It’s the holidays!” He cries, pressing his face into the curve of Myungjun’s neck, his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“It is too, baby,” he replies, swaying his brother side to side. He rubs his back, hoisting the boy onto his hip, pressing a kiss to his temple. He feels Sanha’s lashes against his lips and hears the boy’s sweet and distracted giggle in his ears.

Bin jogs to catch up, “Hey, you,” he says, enveloping the two within his arms and pressing a kiss to Myungjun’s forehead. Myungjun tilts his head up toward him, lifting himself onto his toes, and Bin kisses his lips, too. “How was your day?”

“Alright. I finished my assignment,” Myungjun smiles. He brings a hand up to Bin’s chin, absentmindedly strokes the short stubble with his thumb. “How was yours?”

Bin scoffs, “Last day – a little hectic,” he confesses. He rubs Sanha’s head, mussing his hair, “Huh, buddy? Today was a bit crazy, wasn’t it?” Sanha nods, reaching out to him. Bin turns, tugging the boy onto his back and securing his legs beneath his ribs. Myungjun peels the boy’s backpack off and drapes it over his shoulder, leading the other two inside.

“Binnie?” Sanha asks, as they ascend the stairs, his voice echoing against the walls. “When are we going to the beach?” He had been excited ever since Bin had mentioned it to him, having only known the beach from the television and in books. He would have no memory of Myungjun taking him as an infant, of course, and he was disappointed to discover that he had been and had no memory of it at all.

“Tomorrow, honey,” Bin replies, grunting a little as he makes it up the last steps. Myungjun has already unlocked their front door, hooking up bags on the rack, pulling off his shoes and reaching out for Sanha’s. “So, promise me you’ll get lots of rest tonight, after we pack?”

Sanha’s arm extends, pinky-finger stuck into the air. “Promise,” he mumbles, and Bin’s much larger finger wraps around it.

That night, Sanha falls asleep, hoping to dream of crystal blue oceans and crisp white sand. His suitcase sits at the foot of his bed, his little fabric hat perched on top, ready for a week away from the high-rises and traffic. Myungjun kisses his warm, chubby cheek, as he drifts off to sleep, smells the shampoo in his hair and watches his eyelashes flutter.

The thought of Sanha finally having grandparents was exciting, though a little nerve-wracking. Would they all get along? Would they like Sanha? Would Sanha feel comfortable with them? Myungjun switches his brother’s nightlight on and pats his arm, “See you in the morning, love,” he whispers into the night, before leaving.

Bin is waiting for him in bed, his nose tucked into the thin duvet. Myungjun crawls in beside him, coiling into his lover’s arms. The taller man welcomes him into his warm embrace, pressing kisses over his head. Despite his nerves and anxieties, deep in his heart, Myungjun knew that no matter what, Bin would always be there.

That was all he could ever need.

 

+

 

The morning passes in a flurry. Sanha bounds into their room as the grey sunrise is just barely spilling light into their room. He bounces at their feet, waking them from their sleep. _So much for sleeping in_ , Bin had commented, a relaxed smile on his face. They had tugged the antsy boy into their arms, but he was far too excitable and kept escaping their grip.

The car ride is rather long. Exhausted by his excitement, Sanha falls asleep to the rush of tar beneath the wheels, his head bowed in the back seat of the car. Music playing softly on the radio, Bin’s hand secure on his thigh, Myungjun watches the city crumble into suburbia, dwindling out more and more.

Emerald green grass waves in the breeze as they pass, the golden sun glistening on fields and streams. Bin winds the windows down, and Myungjun feels the breeze whip through his hair, refreshing on his face. The car fills with the smell of the coast, a salty heat that clears his lungs.

The car slows as Bin enters the town, the road overlooking the landscape. The town is a large cluster of houses dotted along the valley, hugged by fields and forestry. The ocean sparkles at its edge, cutting into the horizon. “Home sweet home,” Bin whispers to himself, and Myungjun marvels at how lucky he was to grow up in such a beautiful place.

They pass house after house, boutique after corner store after café, until Bin eventually pulls up on a small street. “There,” he smiles, pointing to a family home across the street. “This is where I grew up,” he grins, unclipping his seatbelt. “I’ll get the suitcases,” he says, dismissing himself. However, he pauses, when Myungjun doesn’t move.

“What?” He asks, turning back to Myungjun.

Myungjun shakes his head, hurrying to unclip his belt.

“You’re nervous again,” Bin realises, reaching over and petting his hair.

“Yeah, but,” Myungjun protests, shifting. “I just… I gotta get through it, right?”

Bin nods, pulling their heads together and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re gonna be fine, I promise.” He kisses Myungjun’s lips and pulls back, “Come on, let’s wake up this little sleepyhead,” he murmurs, and nods his head in the direction of Sanha, curled in on himself in his booster seat.

Myungjun opens the back door of the car, and watches as Sanha shifts slightly, aware of the changes in atmosphere. Myungjun undoes his seatbelt, rubbing his thick head of hair. “Wake up, baby,” he murmurs, peeling the boy out of his chair. The boy unfurls himself, stretching like a new-born kitten, and tucks himself into Myungjun’s chest. The older man grunts, “Oh, you’re getting a little too big for this,” he murmurs, taking all the boy’s weight and shifting him onto his hip.

Bin passes him Sanha’s hat, which he stuffs on his head, shielding his face from the hot mid-afternoon sun. Sanha shudders as he wakes, whining slightly. Myungjun shushes him gently, “Don’t worry, Sanha, we’re here now,” he says, and Sanha sits up a little straighter, yawning.

“We’re here?” He croaks, sleep lacing his voice. He rubs at his eyes, blinking at his surroundings.

“Yeah, baby, we’re here.” He repeats. He lowers Sanha onto the ground, helping him to collect his suitcase. Bin takes their shared suitcase, taking Myungjun’s hand in his own, leading the three of them to the front door of the house.

Myungjun rocks on his feet as they stand on the landing before the front door. Bin squeezes his hand as he takes a deep breath, and Myungjun watches as he knocks on the door. His heart thumps in his chest as they wait. What will Bin’s parents think of him? Will they like him? Will they like Sanha? Is he good enough for Bin?

Footsteps pad behind the door, and suddenly it swings open. A middle-aged woman stands at the threshold of the house, her black hair falling to her shoulders, a few grey streaks shining through. Her eyes are soft, surrounded by slightly wrinkled and sagging skin. Her gentle smile is framed by smile-lines carved into her face.

“Hello,” she greets gently, opening the door wider. She meets Bin’s eye, and a grin splits his lips.

“Hey, mum,” he says, immediately turning to the other two. “This is Myungjun, and Sanha.” Sanha waves, a shy smile hidden beneath the brim of his hat. Myungjun bows deeply, before Bin sweeps him back up, straight. “No, no; no need for that,” he giggles softly, and Myungjun stares up at him, bewildered. Bin pats the back of his head, and Myungjun feels his face flush red.

How was he so comfortable in front of his mother, to give Myungjun affection like this? How was he so comfortable that Myungjun should not have to bow for her when they first meet? Myungjun shrinks in on himself, bowing his head to hide his flush.

Suddenly, he feels himself swept into the arms of Mrs Moon, who rests her chin on his shoulder. “It’s nice to finally meet you two,” she says, pulling away from him and crouching down to Sanha’s height. “Hello, Sanha. You can call me ‘grandma’,” she says, tipping his hat back and taking his suitcase.

“Grandma?” Sanha asks, double-checking for permission. He looks up at Myungjun, though Myungjun does not know what to say.

“That’s right,” she smiles. “Do you wanna meet grandpa, too?” She asks him, taking his hand. Sanha nods, and the two head inside, Mrs Moon holding the door open for the two men.

Bin nods towards the doorway, taking Myungjun’s hand once more and leading him inside. The house creaks a little as they step inside. The walls are scattered with pictures of their family, Mr and Mrs Moon, little Bin, and his younger sister, Sua. The floors and corners are scuffed with years of living.

Mrs Moon leads them into the living room, where Mr Moon waits on the porch. He steps inside, bending over to greet Sanha, introducing himself as ‘grandpa’. When he steps over to Myungjun, Myungjun bows once more, to a short round of giggles from Bin.

“I told you, don’t worry about the formalities!” He laughs, rubbing circles on his back. “You’re one of us, now,” he promises, kissing his cheek. Mortified, Myungjun feels his face swell pink and he tucks himself behind Bin’s shoulder, hiding his face. The rest of the family laughs in good-nature.

 _One of them_ , Myungjun thinks, to himself, _My family._

Mrs Moon has lunch already spread out on the table, dozens of dishes filling the room with a lovely scent. She bashfully apologises for not having enough, for cooking without asking if they had already eaten, despite being so kind as to make it all. Sanha quickly digs in, and Bin invites Myungjun to sit beside him.

“So, Myungjun,” Mr Moon starts as he too sits down. “Tell us about yourself!”

Mrs Moon leans forward, “Bin has told us a lot, but I think he’s a little biased. He really likes you,” she giggles. Myungjun’s head flicks over to his boyfriend, who blushes lightly, staring at his lap.

“Uh, I…” Myungjun swallows. “I’m currently studying architecture, which I had, uh, always wanted to do. Thanks to Bin,” he smiles, gently, taking another bite of food.

“Thanks to Bin?” Bin’s mother asks, brows knitting together.

Myungjun nods. “Without Bin, I would not have had the time or energy or money to study. But, he’s been a big help for both me and Sanha, hey, baby?” He says, turning the attention to Sanha. He feels Bin’s hand on his leg and folds his palm over the top.

Sanha nods, fiddling with the chopsticks in his hands. “Yeah. I love Binnie,” he comments, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Bin smiles, “I love you, too, San.”

Myungjun learns more about Bin’s parents, their past, how they met, and he learns a lot about Bin’s time growing up. If possible, Myungjun feels himself falling more and more in love with Bin and his family as the day draws on.

As the afternoon continues, Sanha and Myungjun bonding with Bin’s parents, the five of them relax in the garden outside. Bin’s mother had asked if she could give Sanha a present, something she had been waiting to do for a long time.

_“Well, Sanha is my first grandchild,” she said, patting Myungjun’s arm. “I’ve missed every Christmas and birthday. Can I give him a present?”_

Sanha was snuggling the fluffy bunny toy in his arms, fingers fiddling with the ribbon around its neck. His grandfather cradles him in his lap under the shade of an old tree, the shadows of the afternoon sun dancing on their faces. The backyard is filled with laughter, warm and bubbly as the soft drinks Mrs Moon had handed out earlier on.

As the day starts to cool, turning over into night, Mrs Moon retires to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She invites Sanha to join her, and he happily follows. Bin’s father follows them inside to watch the evening news. Bin and Myungjun stay outside, basking in the final rays of sunlight.

“What will we do tomorrow?” Myungjun asks, pushing their lawn chairs closer together. He rests his head on Bin’s shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of his body as he breathes.

Bin hums, “I say we go to the beach. Sanha has been desperate for it. The day after, I wanna take you on a date. Can I?”

“Ooh,” Myungjun coos, “A date?”

“When was the last time we went on a date?”

The smaller man laughs, “I don’t know, but I’m excited. It’ll be nice.”

That night, Sanha’s grandfather sets up a trundle bed for Sanha in the study. Everyone takes turns kissing him goodnight and tucking him into bed, leaving Myungjun for last. He settles beside Sanha’s tiny body, brushes the hair out of his face, and kisses his cheek. “How was your day, baby?” He asks, running his fingers delicately over Sanha’s soft skin.

The boy mewls, curling into Myungjun, his little palm flattening on Myungjun’s arm like a starfish. “Good. I really love grandma and grandpa,” he whispers, pushing his nose under Myungjun’s leg.

“Yeah? I think they love you, too.” He can feel Sanha’s cheeks grow with a smile under his calf, and he grins, too. “You have a good sleep, okay, baby?”

“Okay. Goodnight, MJ. I love you,” he says, closing his eyes.

Myungjun reaches over and switches on Bin’s old nightlight, which displays little coloured stars on the ceiling. He sighs, pleasantly. “I love you, too.”

Bin is waiting for him in his childhood bedroom. The walls are white and blue, scattered with posters of idol groups and pictures of his old friends in their high school uniforms. There are stuffed toys and action figures in the corner, a cluttered desk – very Bin – and a closet full of clothes he probably no longer fits.

He explores the room with Bin by his side, going over the books on his shelf, his CD collection, and his memories from within these four walls. Bin lays him down in his old bed, tugging Myungjun into his arms. “You know,” he mumbles into the darkness, against Myungjun’s chest. “I always wondered when I would bring someone home to meet my family.”

Myungjun smiles softly, pushing his fingers through Bin’s hair, “Yeah?”

“I’m glad it was you,” he whispers.

Myungjun ponders this for a while. Thinks about the new extension of his tiny family. How, with Bin’s introduction to his life came new friends and family, new hopes and dreams. He found confidence in himself, in his future, in _Sanha’s_ future – and it was all thanks to Bin.

He sighs, melting into Bin’s arms, “I’m glad, too.” He feels Bin’s body become heavier, his breaths evening out and growing deeper. “I love you,” he tells him, though his words are only heard by the night. Secure, Myungjun falls asleep, at home in Bin’s arms.

 

+

 

When Myungjun wakes, Bin’s fingers are toying with his hair, trailing down his face and over his chest. The sun shines through the window, painting the wall yellow, soaking their bedsheets in heat. As his brain recalibrates, he forgets where they are for a moment, until he hears the distant wash of the ocean on the shore, the quiet tweeting of the birds outside.

“G’morn’n,” Bin mumbles against his skin, rolling over into him.

“Morning,” Myungjun croaks. As his brain slowly sheds his dreams, he becomes aware of the sounds in the kitchen – a gentle sizzling on the stove, the kettle boiling, Sanha’s sweet conversation with his grandmother. “Should we get up?” He asks, searching for his phone for the time.

Bin’s fingers pull Myungjun’s head back, “No,” he dismisses, tucking his face into Myungjun’s neck. He lays a chaste kiss where his lips rest. “I wanna sleep in with you, because we can.”

Myungjun hums, rolling over into his boyfriend. “Hmm, sounds nice,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Bin’s lips. Bin wraps his arms around his waist and hoists Myungjun onto him, holding his head against his chest. They chat quietly between themselves, about this and that, comments punctuated with kisses.

Soon enough, their time alone comes to an end, with a gentle rapping at the door. The handle twists, the door swinging open, and Sanha is there with his hair tousled and pyjamas crooked on his hips. Myungjun slinks off Bin’s chest and onto his side instead, inviting Sanha up onto the bed with them. Sanha fits himself between them, squatting on his toes. “Grandma says that breakfast is ready, so you have to get up,” he murmurs. “She said that when we finish breakfast we can get ready for the beach!”

“You’re excited, aren’t you, baby?” Myungjun asks him, bringing him close and nuzzling the soft skin of his cheeks.

Sanha wriggles away, “Yes! So, we have to go!” he urges, tugging on Myungjun’s arm. “Binnie, let’s go!” He takes Bin’s hand in his tiny one and tries with all his courageous and childish might to pull them out of bed. They pretend that he has the strength to lift them up, and marvel at his power, clambering out of bed with him.

Later in the day, Sanha digs his swimmers out of his suitcase and puts them on himself. He pulls out the pair of floats and hands one to Myungjun and one to Bin, who slip them over his rash-guard and inflate them.

“He’s quite mature,” Mrs Moon comments, as Sanha applies his own sunscreen in the mirror, a little patchy and bright white against his skin tone. Myungjun looks up from the swim bag, after packing three towels, and she smiles down at him. “He can do a lot on his own, and he learns rather quickly. For a seven-year-old, it is beyond impressive… When Bin was seven, I was practically still spoon feeding him,” she chuckles.

Myungjun is unsure if she knows exactly why Sanha had become so mature, why he could do so much on his own and feel so confident in his own abilities. He isn’t sure he wants to explain it, either. He had felt so much guilt in those months in which he had no choice but to leave Sanha on his own. He felt like a bad brother, like a bad parental figure – Mrs Moon seemed to like him and Myungjun didn’t want to change that.

She rests a hand on his shoulder, “You’ve done a good job,” she comments, her voice gentle and genuine, turning back to watch Sanha. The boy is putting his sandals on, his chubby fingers manoeuvring the elastic straps around his ankles. There are streaks of sunscreen on his face and legs, and when he notices he is being watched, he grins at the two of them.

“Come on, buddy,” Myungjun beckons, “Let me rub your sunscreen in.”

When they eventually arrive at the beach, Sanha is so eager to head down that he cannot stand still. He skips on the spot, bouncing up and down, offering to carry things down to the sand for Myungjun and Bin. Sanha’s grandparents scoop him up and carry him down to the shore with Bin and Myungjun, who set up the towels and an umbrella on the sand.

“Sanha, please be patient,” Myungjun requests, blowing up a safety ring. Sanha sits in the shade beneath the umbrella, playing with the sand and feeling it move between his fingers and toes. Myungjun stuffs the float ring around his brother’s waist, before taking his hand, waiting for Bin to take his other one, and guiding him down to the shore.

The water bubbles around their toes as it washes up on the shore. Sanha marvels at the way his feet sink into the wet marshy sand, their footprints washing away as the tide draws in. The boy splashes his feet around in the water, kicking it up at Bin and his older brother. His giggle is loud and free, and Myungjun feels his heart warm.

As they tread a little deeper into the waves, the cold water scaling further up their bodies, Myungjun holds tighter onto Sanha’s hand. The boy clumsily jumps over the fluffy white ripples of broken waves, squealing in excitement as the water hits his chest.

Bin is charming in his swim gear. He wears no shirt, his body toned and golden under the sun. His swim shorts cling tight to his legs, and his hair is mussed and wavy with salt water. He looks quite handsome, and Myungjun is sure other people can see it, too. As Sanha is lifting clumps of wet sand and throwing it back into the water, Myungjun leans over, “You look handsome,” he comments.

“You just like seeing me without a shirt on,” Bin smirks. He leans down, awaiting a kiss from Myungjun, who shyly stands on his toes and kisses his lips.

He pulls away, “Perhaps,” he replies. “But, you do look really handsome. And those teenage girls were looking at you before…” He points in the direction of a cluster of young teen girls, splashing about in their bikinis. “Kiss me, again, we have a family,” he urges, a cheeky grin on his lips.

“Oh, I love when you get jealous,” Bin jokes, though he bends down and kisses Myungjun once more. “Hmm, salty.” He strings an arm around Myungjun’s waist, and the two of them watch Sanha play in the shallows of the shore.

Where the waves diminish, the waves are no more than ripples. Though as the tide draws in, the waves at their feet become bigger. Without thinking to move back, Myungjun watches as a slightly larger wave approaches his brother. He steps forward, but before he can do anything, the wave has knocked the boy over, sending him toppling to the sand.

Bin is quick to the rescue, scooping the boy up and wiping the sand out of his face, but they were too late – Sanha was in tears. He screeches, wiping at his eyes and pointing to his scraped knees. “MJ!” He whines, long and high-pitched. “It stings! It stings!” From Bin’s arms he reaches out to his brother, who scoops him into his arms and holds him against his chest.

“I know, baby, I know. You got a fright, huh?” He asks, patting the boy’s back. Bin wipes the boy’s wet hair off his forehead, kissing his wet face. “It’s alright, Sanha, it’s okay,” Myungjun shushes, bouncing the boy in his arms.

“My eyes are stinging,” Sanha whimpers, wiping them again.

“Ah, don’t wipe them,” Bin mumbles, pulling the boys hands away from his eyes. “It’s the ocean water. It’s salty, so that’s why it hurts your eyes and your cuts,” he says. Sanha frowns, blinking his eyes repetitively. “Don’t worry, though, because the salt makes it heal quickly.”

“Really?” Sanha asks, peering at his scraped knees. He sniffles.

“Really!” Bin promises, bending down to scoop up some salt water into his hands. “See, taste – it’s salty.” Sanha sticks his tiny tongue into the pool of water in Bin’s hands, and his eyes widen in surprise. He bows his head to lap up some more, but Myungjun pushes his head back.

“Don’t drink from Bin’s hands, you little weirdo!” He laughs, tickling Sanha until he wriggles free from his older brother’s grasp. “Let’s go clean out your eyes with some clean water,” he suggests, pulling the floating ring off from Sanha’s waist and following him back up to their spot under the umbrella. Carefully, Myungjun flushes Sanha’s eyes of the salt water and gives him a sip to clear his throat.

Sanha’s grandmother offers him a snack, and she wraps him in a towel and sits the boy on her lap whilst he eats. The five of them stay for a little longer, until Sanha falls asleep in his grandmother’s arms, and they all decide to pack up and head home. Bin hoists the boy onto his back and carries him back up to the car, all whilst he remains asleep.

When they return home, Myungjun bathes his brother, and Sanha babbles on about how much he enjoyed his time at the beach, and how he wants to go back every day. “Maybe we can go back later this week?” Myungjun suggests, massaging shampoo into Sanha’s hair, until it is foamy and white.

“Tomorrow?” The boy asks, eyes sparkling with hope.

Myungjun chuckles, “Nope, sorry. Binnie and I are going on a date. Close your eyes,” he says, and pours a cup of water over his head, washing the shampoo out.

“A date?!” The boy cries, high-pitched and squeaky. “Can I come?!”

Myungjun laughs again, scrubbing at his brother’s head, “No, silly, it’s a romantic date, not a family date. Maybe you can come another time,” he offers, and Sanha frowns. “Besides, I think Grandma said she wanted to teach you how to make a cake,” he says.

His younger brother immediately brightens, “Really?! Oh, I wanna make a cake with grandma!” He says, splashing in the bath water, sending some over Myungjun’s t-shirt. “Oh, sorry!” He yelps, as the two dissolve into laughter.

 

+

 

“Have a good time with grandma,” Bin says, kissing Sanha’s forehead.

“Be good,” Myungjun says, kissing him and putting him back onto the ground. “Thank you for taking care of him,” he smiles, bowing to Bin’s parents. Bin yanks him up, again, “Oh, sorry! Thank you!”

As they step outside, Myungjun feels the hot sun beat on his skin. Bin takes Myungjun’s hand in his on the walk to the car, swinging it between them gently. He steps around the car, opening the passenger door for Myungjun, before getting into the driver’s seat. “Oh, romantic,” Myungjun smiles, cheeks pink.

“What can I say?” Bin grins, “I gotta make it perfect.”

Bin traces the streets of his hometown, hand-in-hand with Myungjun as they drive. He sings along to the songs on the radio, pretending to serenade his boyfriend. He winds the windows down, so the wind beats through their hair; Myungjun feels young and free and in love. He felt like he had, for just a day, traded his life out for that of a rom-com movie character’s life.

Bin pulls into a park on what appears to be the main street. The local shops are separated from the ocean by the road, so after shopping and some lunch, they could walk along the beach together. Bin shows Myungjun around, popping into various stores and into little park areas, telling stories of his childhood and teen life. His memories painted this town bright, warm colours, and as he retells them to Myungjun, Myungjun finds himself enraptured by these tales.

They eat lunch in a small café that overlooks the ocean, opposite one another in a booth. Bin kisses Myungjun’s hand as he lowers him into his seat, even feeds him the cake they share. Myungjun’s cheeks are pink for what feels like the whole day, his smile tearing his face in half.

“You’re being awfully sweet, today,” he comments, taking another bite from Bin’s fork.

Bin shrugs, cheekbones rosy. “We never get much time to ourselves, so I gotta make it worth it,” he mumbles

“I enjoy everything with you,” Myungjun promises. Despite that, it was nice to be alone, just the two of them. As much as he loved Sanha, it felt nice to spend a day where he did not bear that responsibility. Where, for just a few hours, he could pretend he was a regular young guy who had found love in the most wonderful person he had ever met.

After lunch, they make their way down to the beach. They peel off their shoes and hold them in one hand, their other hands laced together. Myungjun feels the salty air flicker against his skin and in his hair. Peace feels his mind, as he listens to the soothing crush of the ocean, and hum of Bin’s voice as he sings quietly between them.

Basking in the serenity, Myungjun wonders where they are headed, seemingly aimlessly trailing the coastline. “Where are we going?” He asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“The fishing pier,” Bin answers, grinning.

“The… The fishing pier? Why?” the shorter man stumbles, “We don’t even have fishing equipment.”

“Not to _fish_ ,” Bin replies, looking out on the path ahead. “There it is! Just a little way to go, then we’ll be there.” He speeds up, and Myungjun feels he has no choice but to follow, curious as to why Bin was taking him to the pier of all places.

As they ascend the stairs, Bin can’t wipe the grin off his cheeks. He hums quietly to himself, bringing Myungjun closer and closer to himself as they walk. They put their shoes on once they reach the top, and they stare down at the long pier before them.

There are dozens of people dotted along the edge of the pier, fishing rods extended out toward the sea. On the horizon, the sunset glistens over the ocean, pink and orange, heavenly. Myungjun follows Bin down to the very end, where he pauses, and turns around. The sunset is a halo around his head, golden and shining. Myungjun feels his heart pound in his chest.

“So, why are we here, Binnie?” He asks, prodding him in the chest.

Bin smiles gently, “Now that we’re here, you’ll probably think I’m silly. But, I had to do it. I had to.” He says. He turns back around and carefully, he climbs over the railing of the fishing pier, onto the small strip of cement on the other side.

“Bin,” Myungjun murmurs, “Be… Be careful,” he grabs for Bin’s arms, holding him steady. “Don’t tell me you brought us out here to jump off…”

“No, no,” he laughs, “Just hold onto me so I don’t fall back.”

“That’s too much pressure!”

“Myungjun!” Bin cries, laughing. “Okay, now, listen to me!”

Myungjun nods, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

“Oh, this is embarrassing,” he prefaces. Swallowing, he begins, “When I was in high school, it became a trend to bring the person you liked out onto the fishing pier, climb over the railing, and confess to the person you like. If they reject you, you had to jump off into the water, and if they accepted, they would pull you back over the railing and kiss you.

“Now, in high school, I personally didn’t have anyone to confess to. But, I promised myself I would always confess to someone here.” The wind whips between them, carrying his voice with it a little, so he starts to yell. “Kim Myungjun! I know that we have been dating for a long time, now! But, Kim! Myung! Jun! I love you!” He cries passionately. Myungjun throws his head back with laughter. “Do you accept my feelings?!” He asks, a fiery sparkle in his eye.

“Moon Bin!” Myungjun cries back. “I love you, too!” Bin cheers loudly, throwing a fist up into the air. As he does so, he loses his footing a little. “Shit, Binnie!” Myungjun squeaks, pulling him back, and helping him over the railing.

Bin stumbles over the fencing and into Myungjun’s arms. He cradles the shorter man’s face in his palms, “You accepted?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Of course, I did. I love you.”

“Kiss me?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

Bin’s head arches down, and he pulls Myungjun up onto his tiptoes and into a passionate kiss. Their lips collide, and Myungjun feels his whole body heat up, shivers running up and down his spine. His fingers curl into Bin’s hair, and Bin pulls him closer. The rest of the world feels as if it melts away.

Myungjun was so, fiercely, in love with Moon Bin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! what did you think? leave a comment! am i rusty? lol  
> im a bit more active on tumblr these days, but im definitely always active on twitter (and i post spoilers there too) so hmu on both under the name 'parkjinchu'!


End file.
